<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as frost and fire converge. by Lefauxlucifer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900689">as frost and fire converge.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefauxlucifer/pseuds/Lefauxlucifer'>Lefauxlucifer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Literal Sleeping Together, failed attempt at a slowburn, i just want nice things for edelgard (and really who wouldn't?), mentions of alcohol here n' there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefauxlucifer/pseuds/Lefauxlucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda's ready to do whatever it takes, if it means she gets to skip out on her morning classes.</p><p>Like whatever it takes. </p><p>And yet somehow, she still ends up getting more than she could have ever bargained for, courtesy of one Edelgard von Hresvelg.</p><p>or: Despite everything, Hilda finds herself inexplicably drawn to the only other eleven-out-of-ten she knows. What happens next won't shock you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. dusk.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Well, Sylvain did say his door was always open..." she trails off, and the look on Edelgard's face is priceless as she wrinkles her nose in distaste, like she's well aware of just what that man gets up to.</p>
  <p>Because she doesn't even try to stop Hilda from walking with her to her car. </p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stark silver hair and discerning violet eyes.</p><p> </p><p>In other words, the perfect mark.</p><p> </p><p>"Her?" Claude asks, with one eyebrow raised, as if she's finally bit off more than she can chew, which is especially rich, coming from him.</p><p> </p><p>"Bet you a week's worth of chem notes she lets me stay the night," Hilda raises the stakes, trusting that he'll take her up on it like he always has.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Just don't forget to set your alarm," he dispassionately returns, no doubt eager to see just how Hilda manages to pull this off, but far more interested in the boy to his right.</p><p> </p><p>So she leaves him to his devices and wanders off on her own, pulls up a chair and seats herself in the kind of way that's casual and inoffensive, but lets her know she's not uninterested, and not just in whatever she's scribbling into that leather journal of hers, though she does ask.</p><p> </p><p>"Song lyrics?" she wonders, leaning forward and accentuating the two most compelling reasons for her to grace Hilda with her undivided attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, let's go with that," her highness neither confirms nor denies, only turns her nose up, as though she'd completely ignore the distraction that the goddess has so unkindly set upon her, even in light of her assets.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm. I'm Hilda, by the way. And you are?" she puts on her best fake smile and glosses right over any initial hostility between them as she introduces herself, acutely aware of how her very future hangs in the balance.</p><p> </p><p>But the woman before her only blinks, not once, but twice, as if she's quite unfamiliar with simple introductions, or so lost in Hilda's eyes that she's forgotten her own name.</p><p> </p><p>Definitely the latter.</p><p> </p><p>After what feels like a year and a day of thorough deliberation, "Edelgard," is the simple answer she receives.</p><p> </p><p>Off to a great start.</p><p> </p><p>"So...poetry?" she takes another shot in the dark. </p><p> </p><p>Because this girl might have scoffed at her, yeah, but she looked, oh, she looked, alright, and that's more than enough for Hilda to work with.</p><p> </p><p>"A letter. To a dear, dear friend, regarding his misplaced intentions," the woman <em>—</em> Edelgard <em>—</em> concedes after nearly half a minute of awkward silence has passed them by.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm. Which were?" she clutches that single thread as if following it meant getting out of her 8AM lecture for a full week, but by now, Hilda doesn't know what she's looking forward to more: sleeping in, or <em>tonight</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Empty the glass," is her singular demand in response. "And you just might find out."</p><p> </p><p>When Hilda doesn't reach for it herself, she assumes it's kept too far from her, slides it over and waits.</p><p> </p><p>And for her part, Hilda lets her curiosity get the better of her, can't help but wonder what she has planned.</p><p> </p><p>The second she sets what used to be half a glass of whiskey back onto the table, Edelgard rises to her feet and closes her journal, motions for Hilda to follow as she makes her exit.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, she likes where this is going.</p><p> </p><p>"So?" Hilda asks when they're well out of earshot, expecting <em>something</em> after all that, at the very least, an answer.</p><p> </p><p>"So you've won. Your wager, or whatever it is you had going on with the leprechaun back there," she says, matter-of-factly and with just a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Or am I wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"The terms of the bet were that I stay the night. And Claude has his eyes and ears back in the dorms." </p><p> </p><p>Because yeah, she has every reason to run for the hills, now that the jig is up.</p><p> </p><p>Which is exactly why she's got nothing left to lose.</p><p> </p><p>"If you were foolhardy enough to gamble, I'm sure you have it in you to procure temporary lodging. You seem quite resourceful," Edelgard taunts her, making a show of examining her nails, but Hilda? She sees it for the front it really is.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Sylvain did say his door was always open..." she trails off, and the look on Edelgard's face is priceless as she wrinkles her nose in distaste, like she's well aware of just what that man gets up to.</p><p> </p><p>Because she doesn't even try to stop Hilda from walking with her to her car.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>And wow, is Edelgard one tough nut to crack. Not that Hilda was banking on this being a walk in the park, but all the other girl has done since they've got here is reheat her dinner, like there isn't a perfectly good snack waiting for her in her living room. </p><p> </p><p>So she makes space at the dining table and watches Edelgard tear through chicken, broccoli, and brown rice as if she actually enjoys it, and notices how tense she looks as she heats up a second, then a third, and doesn't say a word as she claims one for herself and sets the other down in front of Hilda.</p><p> </p><p>"Cat got your tongue?" she asks between mouthfuls, because whatever it is, they may as well clear the air while they still have clothes on. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" Edelgard returns, but this time, it lacks the harshness that her previous remarks had carried with them in spades.</p><p> </p><p>So Hilda sets her fork down and purses her lips, folds her hands into a steeple and waits it out, because if tonight has taught her anything, it's that Edelgard can't stand conscious silence.</p><p> </p><p>"My companion, Hubert," she leads, as if the name is supposed to hold any meaning to her, "thought that I would benefit from a night out."</p><p> </p><p>Hilda nods along, pretends she fully understands the situation they're in, and for most people, that's more than enough.</p><p> </p><p>Not Edelgard. </p><p> </p><p>"In layman's terms, Hilda, he told me to 'get laid'," she clarifies, air quotes included, and wow, that...that definitely takes a moment to process.</p><p> </p><p>Edelgard, as in the high-and-mighty Edelgard, as in the very same Edelgard who lectured her on the ride here about inconveniencing strangers and on her scandalous choice of clothing, had ulterior motives the whole damn time.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, if you wanted to sleep with me, babe...all you had to do was ask," Hilda grins like she's all but won and even throws in a wink for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>"I beg your pardon?" Edelgard's lips curl into a scowl as she gets up from the table.</p><p> </p><p>It's the last thing Hilda gets out of her before she retires to bed.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Hilda is 99% sure that the bloodcurdling shriek she hears in the middle of the night is a trick of the mind, nothing more than a figment of her overactive imagination and spurred on by that last shot of everclear.</p><p> </p><p>But that 1% is what convinces her to lift herself up off the floor and make haste to the bedroom, carefully twist the doorknob and enter and call her name softly as if she still had a reason to care. </p><p> </p><p>In response, a nightlamp flicks on and well, if nothing else, now Hilda can make her way through a maze of half-open books and to the other.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine,"  Edelgard squeaks out. "You heard nothing."</p><p> </p><p>Which persuades Hilda of exactly two things <em>—</em> that her ears are as sharp as ever, and that whatever Edelgard is right now, it's certainly not fine. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me to stay with you?" she asks, her voice a gentle whisper.</p><p> </p><p>When Edelgard doesn't answer, she takes a step closer, which is definitively unlike her. This girl has refused her advances with twice the necessary ire. </p><p> </p><p>And besides, she's already got those chem notes in the bag.</p><p> </p><p>She shouldn't care. She doesn't.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, if you're going to tell that guy, Hubert? That you slept with me, there may as well be some truth to it," she says, hoping that for once, Edelgard takes her at her word.</p><p> </p><p>"You really couldn't handle sleeping on the floor, could you?" she snips, but leaves the covers open just enough for Hilda to sneak in.</p><p> </p><p>And if that's what Edelgard wants to believe, that this is a ploy to indulge in the comforts of a warm bed, her only misgiving is that she hadn't first thought of it herself.</p><p> </p><p>So when she says not to touch her, Hilda hears her. Of course she hears. She just doesn't have it in her to listen, and wraps her arms around the girl's midsection out of what she'll claim is spite.</p><p> </p><p>And when Edelgard tries and fails to break free, Hilda's supposed to tell her that she shouldn't have a problem with keeping herself chaste, not even after marriage.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, she massages Edelgard's shoulders, keeps her close, and says, "Maybe it'll help."</p><p> </p><p>Because if there's one thing Hilda is good at, it's not doing as she's told.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>don't say i didn't warn you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. silver clouds with grey linings.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"You never called, never texted," she says with nonchalance and a casual shrug, expecting the usual apology-slash-excuse followed with a promise to 'do better next time', whatever the hell that means.</p>
  <p>"Because you gave me the wrong number, Hilda," Edelgard states flatly, and when she receives a look of pure disbelief, she retrieves the note from the inside of her jacket and hands it to her.</p>
  <p>"Claude von Riegan sends his regards," she adds, arms crossed.</p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And when morning comes, Hilda feels like she's on top of the world. Though she may not have slept <em>much</em>, she <em>has</em> slept well, and she's mature enough to recognize that a job well done is its own reward.</p><p> </p><p>So she fixes her hair up and snaps a quick bedside selfie to send to Claude, as definite proof that she's held up her end of the bargain. Nothing too risque, just her wearing a borrowed button-down and tossing him a v-for-victory, with Edelgard clinging to her in the background for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>And when she crawls out of bed, she can't help but take a moment to admire her benefactor in all her glory.</p><p> </p><p>Because despite her scathing remarks from the night before, Edelgard kind of looks like an angel when she's curled up and fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Like her guardian angel, sent from the Heavens above to free her from the savage shackles of chemistry and the mortal peril known only to the world as Dr. V̶i̶c̶t̶o̶r̶ ̶F̶r̶a̶n̶k̶e̶n̶s̶t̶e̶i̶n̶ ̶ Hanneman.</p><p> </p><p>And let the record show: Hilda V. Goneril is nothing if not grateful.</p><p> </p><p>As she gathers her things and prepares to leave, she grabs a notepad out of her purse and writes a cheerful farewell.</p><p> </p><p>'Thanks for the shirt! - Hilda,' it reads, and below that implicative sentence is a set of ten digits she's sure won't be missed.</p><p> </p><p>Because she hasn't forgotten why her highness made a guest appearance at the bar to begin with, no.</p><p> </p><p>And though Hilda can't stand that nasty attitude of hers, she sure as hell wouldn't mind waking up to a pretty girl in her arms, every day for the rest of her life.</p><p> </p><p>Edelgard just happens to fit the bill.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>True to form, there's a knock on her door at half-past-noon, head lowered and a sheepish grin to accompany it in kind.</p><p> </p><p>"My sincerest apologies, o great one. I should have known better than to have doubted your skill."</p><p> </p><p>He bows and then hands her a bundle of sheets, neatly stapled in the upper left-hand corner.</p><p> </p><p>And thumbing through the pages, she finds his cursive is as neat as ever. There are a few familiar diagrams, the usual jargon, a pinch of sarcastic commentary, and even a handful of question marks to indicate the areas where she might (read: will) struggle.</p><p> </p><p>Thorough as ever, that's Claude von Riegan for you.</p><p> </p><p>"But as much as I'd love to humblebrag, you know, I'm <em>definitely</em> going to need a nap after last night first," she tells him, indicating her clear and present exhaustion with an overdramatic mid-sentence yawn.</p><p> </p><p>He rolls his eyes at that, shakes his head as if he really had hoped to receive a comprehensive report of her exploits.</p><p> </p><p>And this <em>Edelgard </em>must really be quite something, if that's all it took to make him accept the hopeless allure of her feminine wiles.</p><p> </p><p>Mhm, okay, so she feels a smidge of guilt about pulling the wool over his eyes, but she's technically not <em>lying</em>—she seriously needs her beauty sleep after spending the better half of her night comforting a girl she barely even knew.</p><p> </p><p>And it's just as inconceivable now as it was then, but in her defense, she was kind of caught up in the heat of the moment, and Edelgard had seemed too precious to let go of, and so weirdly fragile, as if she would come apart at the seams, had it not been for Hilda's careful watch.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>On Wednesday, when Claude comes by with another set of notes, as impeccably written as ever, he asks about her as if he's just dying to know.</p><p> </p><p>Which is unusual. Normally, he'd just wait it out until their Sunday night gossip sessions.</p><p> </p><p>And more than that, he knows Hilda absolutely adores her status as a free spirit, that she would sooner go to class than clip her wings and enter into a proper relationship with anyone, much less <em>her</em>.</p><p> </p><p>So when she says she hasn't heard from Edelgard since ( despite being the best lay she's ever had !! ), he drops the subject and instead suggests she has a look around the new library on the east side of campus — the Hresvelg library, named after the scumbags who put her beloved Holst in the hospital after he dared to stand in their way... and who also donated some outlandish sum of money to this scam that calls itself an institution of higher learning.</p><p> </p><p>She finds her in the section dedicated to mathematics and the natural sciences, back held as straight as a ruler, and thankfully, all she has to do to get her highness's attention is snatch the book away from her and hold it out just of arm's reach.</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda,” she says, in a voice that so clearly indicates Edelgard's disdain for these childish antics of hers, and vaguely hints at something else.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, you remembered my name!” Hilda points out, like that by itself could mean anything.</p><p> </p><p>"I was starting to think you'd forgotten all about little old me," she sighs, twirling a lock of her hair and looking far off into the distance.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, spare me the theatrics," Edelgard shuts her down before she's even had a chance to really start.</p><p> </p><p>"Forget?"</p><p> </p><p>And when her eyes narrow in genuine confusion, Hilda's almost tempted to kick it up a notch.</p><p> </p><p>Almost.</p><p> </p><p>“You never called, never texted,” she says with nonchalance and a casual shrug, expecting the usual apology-slash-excuse followed with a promise to 'do better next time', whatever the hell that means.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you gave me the wrong number, Hilda,” Edelgard states flatly, and when she receives a look of pure disbelief, she retrieves the note from the inside of her jacket and hands it to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Claude von Riegan sends his regards,” she adds, arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>So that's why he had asked. Twice.</p><p> </p><p>“It was early in the morning, okay. That four was supposed to be a five. Ugh.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, if I really wanted to give you the wrong number, why would I bother?” Hilda jumps off the warpath, gets a touch defensive, and hopes to the goddess that she hasn't unwittingly butchered her chances.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you have a point,” she replies, with a disappointed sigh of her own, and there's this long, awkward silence between them before it slowly dawns on her.</p><p> </p><p>“So... you wanted to call me?” Hilda asks a question she all but knows the answer to, and by the look on Edelgard's face, one she wasn't expecting.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Hilda. I wanted to. Past tense,” she hedges her bets and puts the grand delusions she's sure the other girl has developed in all of twenty seconds to rest.</p><p> </p><p>But that doesn't stop Hilda from electing to ignore what she's deemed as half of the whole truth.</p><p> </p><p>“What about?” she stares Edelgard down, almost positive there was more to that than met the eye.</p><p> </p><p>"I had previously planned an excursion for myself, this coming Sunday. You look like you could use a change of pace, and some good company," she offhandedly remarks, and no, Hilda doesn't know how exactly, but somehow, Edelgard manages to make even <em>that </em>sound like she's added insult to injury.</p><p> </p><p>So she looks Edelgard in the eyes and doesn't let her look away.</p><p> </p><p>“It's a date.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ask me no questions, i'll tell you no lies.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. pin the artwork to the wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Not even a C, babe? Harsh.</p>
  <p>Looks like I'm going to need some extra credit," she husks, right into Edelgard's ear.</p>
  <p>“If only you had bothered to read the syllabus, you would know I offer none,” she growls, stepping back so Hilda can't pull her into one of any number of compromising positions.</p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>managed to polish this up just in time for valentine's day ! hope it's just the right mix of sugar and spice !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A mistake. That's what this was, a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>And not like the kind of happy accident her parents swear she was to them, but a complete and utter lapse in judgement that will haunt her for the rest of her days.</p><p> </p><p>Right up there with letting Sylvain Gautier think he had a chance.</p><p> </p><p>And for the record, Hilda doesn't care for how those lilac eyes light up as she drones on and on about some dusty old oil painting. The last thing she wants is to let Edelgard get comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>So when they move onto the next section of this dusty old art museum filled with relics more ancient than her companion's fashion sense and their fingers brush past each other, it's something that Hilda is more than happy to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>But Edelgard takes notice, and Hilda bets she thinks she’s <em>so</em> smooth when she coyly takes Hilda’s hand in her own, as if she had meant for this all along.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, didn't peg you for someone who'd be into fancy tupperware, Edie. Guess there's a first for everything?” she teases oh-so-gently.</p><p> </p><p>Because goddess, she knew Edelgard was a stick in the mud, but she's got to be the only person alive who would think paying a visit to an art museum would qualify as a good first date.</p><p> </p><p>“It's called—" she starts to correct, but Hilda cuts her off.</p><p> </p><p>“Kintsukuroi. I know,” she finishes the thought, lest Edelgard reassess her as some unwashed heathen who's never taken an advanced art history course in her life (the only A she's made in three years of university!!).</p><p> </p><p>“It's weird, don't you think? Like poetic? We always think it's the end of the world when something breaks.</p><p> </p><p>But maybe it's not. Maybe there's a fix. Maybe we can make something of it. Something better.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, I bet they were boring to begin with. At least now there's a story.”</p><p> </p><p>And it's kind of concerning, how Edelgard looks at her with genuine interest, the same way she was ogling those paintings not moments ago, waiting with bated breath for her to continue.</p><p> </p><p>So Hilda does what any reasonable person would do: backtrack.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so maybe I broke and mended my fair share of pots as a kid. Bet that means I'm something of an artist myself," she shrugs and acts like she hasn't accidentally touched upon a sensitive topic, pretends that she isn't the slightest bit curious about Edelgard and her nightly habits, even if she is.</p><p> </p><p>"And they wonder why modern art is so deeply flawed."</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“Has something come up?” she asks when Hilda checks her phone and her eyes go uncharacteristically wide. “If you have to leave...”</p><p> </p><p>“Just some leftover homework. For Chem. But I can figure it  out in the morning. It's just you and me tonight, babe,” she returns, with a smile that lets Edelgard know that can damn well mean whatever she wants it to.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Chemistry? With Hanneman?</p><p> </p><p>I've heard it's quite the...enlightening experience,” she remarks, as if being on the receiving end of her sharp tongue was a privilege reserved for Hilda alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I bet pulling my hair out is just the first step to reaching nirvana,” she nods along, proving she's just as fluent in English as she is in sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>And apparently, there's a first for everything, because Edelgard laughs, she actually laughs, and Hilda can say it's just about the most satisfying thing she's ever heard, even if it lasts all of four seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“My sincerest apologies. It must greatly concern you, to know that even I have a sense of humor,” she returns in kind, and weirdly enough, Edelgard's self-awareness sets her at ease.</p><p> </p><p>“But I did pass chemistry, back in the day, so if you needed the help...”</p><p> </p><p>Her voice trails off, and oh, Hilda can tell that even after a full day of showing off, Edelgard still has gas left in the tank.</p><p> </p><p>“It's fine. Hanneman would probably flip if I showed up with anything that remotely resembled the homework. The goddess only knows if I'll even pass.”</p><p> </p><p>"Nonsense. I'm sure, if you just apply yourself, you would be well rewarded for your efforts," she replies, and all it takes is those two words to sour her mood.</p><p> </p><p>Though there's no way she could know just how overused that phrase has been, and she means well, Hilda gets that.</p><p> </p><p>So does her family, to an extent.</p><p> </p><p>But the truth is that there's really no reason for her to put in the work. She's kind of been a huge disappointment since the day she was born, and nothing she does will ever change that.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, it <em>will</em> cost you,” Edelgard leads, as if blissfully unaware of the landmine she's managed to tiptoe her way around.</p><p> </p><p>“Name your price,” Hilda shifts gears with a bitter laugh, honestly looking forward to anything else, if discussing her lack of a work ethic is the alternative.</p><p> </p><p>“Once we're done.”</p><p> </p><p>And by the look of things, Hilda's in for the roughest night of her life.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully in more ways than one.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Three hours and four cups of coffee later, the worst is behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Or so she'd hope, because Hilda would rather face the goddess herself and walk backwards into Hell than live through another moment of <em>that</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Though with Edelgard's help, she learns something. Several things. Not that she wants to learn, no, but <em>someone </em>happens to be a stickler for details.</p><p> </p><p>And now, that <em>someone</em> is eyeing her as a wolf would a lamb.</p><p> </p><p>“So, as for the matter of my compensation...”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda smiles and nods affirmatively, for fair is fair, even if the thought of denying Edelgard her rightful dues does strike her as particularly enticing.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Do your worst, princess,” she grins, expecting to be led off to the bedroom posthaste, but Edelgard's hands find their way into her hair as she closes the distance between them. Their noses briefly touch, and it's messy, how those lips brush against her own, and Hilda is supposed to bear witness to the icy chill of winter, but instead, she finds herself reveling in the warmth of spring.</p><p> </p><p>And she's not ready to accept it, when Edelgard pulls away. Her fingers race to find her highness's waist and keep her there until they've both had their fill.</p><p> </p><p>When they separate, she notices: that Edelgard is blushing, blushing furiously.</p><p> </p><p>And it's not hard to guess why.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give it a three out of ten,” she unequivocally passes her judgement, the tone of her voice kept as cold as the silver steel of her hair. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were out of practice.</p><p> </p><p>"Not even a C, babe? Harsh.</p><p> </p><p>Looks like I'm going to need some extra credit," she husks, right into Edelgard's ear.</p><p> </p><p>“If only you had bothered to read the syllabus, you would know I offer none,” she growls, stepping back so Hilda can't pull her into one of any number of compromising positions.</p><p> </p><p>“But if it's any small consolation, I wouldn’t hinder you from joining me in bed.”</p><p> </p><p>"What, suddenly the floor is too good for me?" Hilda isn't about to let her get away with just how unbelievably insensitive she was on their first night together, even when Edelgard has made an offer she won't refuse.</p><p> </p><p>"Then have it your way,” comes her reply, but the defeat in her voice is glaring as she takes her leave.</p><p> </p><p>But she stays true to her word and leaves the bedroom door unlocked.</p><p> </p><p>And she's just as tense as she was back then, yet drops her guard and relaxes into Hilda's embrace all the same, as if she had wanted this for the longest time but could not bring herself to even admit to it, let alone ask for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>rubs hands together maniacally</i>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. drizzle.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Oh, no, I told you. Out of your league, remember?" he deflects, though by now, they both know  that he has an angle.</p>
  <p>"And yet, you conveniently left out why," she snaps, allowing him all of the next five seconds to say his prayers.<br/></p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So for once in her three-and-a-half year tenure as a university student, Hilda doesn't ditch class. She even manages to make it through one of Hanneman's lectures without dozing off midway.</p><p> </p><p>And the look on his face when she actually shows up, hands in her homework and takes her seat?</p><p> </p><p>Priceless.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, maybe Edelgard is rubbing off on her, but Hanneman seems to appreciate it when Hilda takes an active interest in his course. It's as genuine as she's seem him thus far, and honestly?</p><p> </p><p>If she knew messing with him would be this oddly satisfying, she would've done it from the start.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Mondays aren't so bad, after all.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The man perched outside her dorm room is lanky, though she supposes he would stand even with Holst, had he been here.</p><p> </p><p>And his hair is as dark as a raven's feathers, his skin as pale as a ghost's.</p><p> </p><p>If Hilda didn't know any better, she'd say that's exactly what he was.</p><p> </p><p>So she walks right past him, ignores the scent of stale coffee permeating through the air, pretends not to hear as he clears his throat with all the tact of a wild boar.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Goneril, I presume?"</p><p> </p><p>And at that alone, she's tempted to run for the hills.</p><p> </p><p>But he doesn't look like much of a threat to begin with, not to a girl who's used to life on the streets, who can comfortably bench and deadlift more than most men.</p><p> </p><p>"Depends. Who's asking?" she returns as her curiosity gets the better of her, rolling up her sleeves for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>"Please. Had I meant you any sort of harm, I would not have gone to great lengths and met you in such a well-monitored and public expanse.</p><p> </p><p>Of that much, I can assure you," he posits, offering an explanation that Hilda is not at all inclined to accept.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Hubert. Hubert von Vestra. Perhaps, Lady Edelgard would have mentioned me in passing?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hubert.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, nope, she definitely didn't say anything about a creepy middle-aged stalker who may or may not have insinuated that she could use a good lay. Maybe you've got the wrong gal?" she shrugs and plays it off as if her slip of the tongue was genuinely unintentional.</p><p> </p><p>And oh, <em>that</em> flusters him, just as well as she had hoped.</p><p> </p><p>"I will admit, that was far from my finest moment, and one that I have taken great pains to correct.</p><p> </p><p>But my personal failings aside, I would suppose that brings us right back to center, Miss Goneril.</p><p> </p><p>Now, I doubt that my words would hold weight to you, especially in light of your prejudices.</p><p> </p><p>But I would advise that you seek out a more productive form of entertainment. One that does not involve sharing a bed with my charge," his tone grave and sincere as he asks, though she can tell he's just itching to lecture her until death has become a mercy.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? But there's nothing wrong with living while you can.</p><p> </p><p>And besides, the most we've done is make out. Bottom line is, if she's okay with it, who are you to judge?" she parries his request, never fond of being told what to do.</p><p> </p><p>And by the look on his face, he was expecting anything else.</p><p> </p><p>"While I would urge you to reconsider, and while I suppose it would only be in my best interest to withdraw, perhaps we could both benefit from a moment of clarity.</p><p> </p><p>Though I take it upon myself not to pry, when I spoke to her this morning, she had told me, in no small terms, that the two of you had slept together, and I have not known Lady Edelgard to ever mince her words. You, on the other hand..." he so casually implores her for the intimate details of her private life, and even had it been Claude, she would have declined.</p><p> </p><p>But Hilda can tell that there's concern in those eyes, though as opaque as his soul. He's worried about Edelgard, after doing all that he has, worried that Hilda might only be using her to kill time and quell a passing fancy.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, slept. Like literally," Hilda presents the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. "She was having some nightmares, and I thought it'd help. Sue me."</p><p> </p><p>And yet, his expression remains just as grim, if not more so.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. Nightmares," he repeats pensively, as if he knows something she doesn't. "Even so, I would keep your distance, if I were you. Friendly advice, if you will."</p><p> </p><p>"Like I have anything to fear from someone who'd turn into a glitterbomb the second they'd step out into the sun." Hilda fires back, with half a mind to spend the rest of the day in Edelgard's company just to prove a point.</p><p> </p><p>"Indubitably," he responds, as dry as week-old bread. "Had I only been a decade younger, I could have gotten a start as an extra in the Twilight film series.</p><p> </p><p>But I would not take this as a victory, Miss Goneril. Such salacious acts do not befit a member of the von Hresvelg family. And I have no doubt, that sooner or later, she <em>will</em> come to her senses."</p><p> </p><p>With that, he bids her adieu, as if certain that his time and efforts would be better spent nearly anywhere else.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Claude von Riegan</em>," she goes next door and knocks twice soundly, much to the amusement of his roommates, who she can hear snicker through the walls.</p><p> </p><p>And when she's let in, she enters with a sense of urgency, gives the two men just enough time to scramble out before kicking the door shut behind them.</p><p> </p><p>"You knew, didn't you? And you just...never bothered to tell me?" Hilda stares him down with a glare that could kill a lesser man.</p><p> </p><p>"Knew what?" he plays the innocent, but Hilda can tell he's anything but.</p><p> </p><p>"That she was a Hresvelg, Claude. The girl from the bar? Goddess, I must be blind," she chastises herself for falling for <em>her</em>, of all people, for even daring to hope that for once in her life, things could go right instead of wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, no, I definitely told you. Out of your league, remember?" he deflects, though by now, they both know that he has an angle.</p><p> </p><p>"And yet, you conveniently left out why," she snaps, allowing him all of the next five seconds to say his prayers.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you have let things get this far, if I had?" he answers, as if a playboy like him could have a damn thing to say about her fear of emotional intimacy and-slash-or commitment.</p><p> </p><p>"She's like the only reason I'm still stuck in this hellscape, Claude. Why I'm not having the time of my life touring the world, surrounded by attractive men and women on all sides.</p><p> </p><p>And you <em>saw</em> what they did to Holst, Claude. How they..." she chokes out, not wanting to relive the bitterest of memories on such short notice.</p><p> </p><p>"My dearest Hilda. Have I ever wronged you before now? Gave you good reason to doubt?" he asks of her, knowing full well her answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? If I've learned anything from fraternizing with the enemy, <em>Claude</em>," she twists his name to indicate her mild displeasure at being used as a pawn in his little game of chess. "It's that there's a first for everything."</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the existence of a perfectly good doorbell, Hilda raps sharply on the door to a certain someone's apartment, as impatient as she's ever been.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't hide from me forever, Edelgard. I know you're in there," she calls, having been begrudgingly coaxed into hearing both sides of the story.</p><p> </p><p>"I can and will," she throws back, but Hilda hears shuffling not long after, and then a click as the door creaks open.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't have to tell him everything," she gripes while Hilda kicks off her heels and makes her way in. "I thought we had a deal."</p><p> </p><p>"You never told me I'd be going toe-to-toe with Count Dracula himself," she softens, because Edelgard is distraught, and there's shame written all over her face, and goddess, Hilda is so, so tempted to stay mad at her, but there's this small, stupid part of her that wants to pull this girl into a quick hug that just so happens to last just short of forever.</p><p> </p><p>"He means well," Edelgard tells her when the embarrassment has faded. "Hubert can be overprotective, trust me, I know...but he generally means well.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, as Holst's darling little sister, I suppose you'd be rather familiar with that kind of behavior yourself. But I do hope he didn't startle you," she comments, even has the audacity to act surprised when Hilda pushes her away in a huff.</p><p> </p><p>"And you'd know all about Holst, wouldn't you, <em>Edelgard von Hresvelg</em>?" Hilda crosses her arms and gives her the chance to explain herself, glowering, but in no rush to convict the accused.</p><p> </p><p>"I was not yet heir apparent, if that's what you mean to imply. I had nothing to do with those unsavory characters, nor could I have prevented it, given my circumstances," she states plainly. But I have since done everything in my power to hold them accountable for their actions. If that means anything to you.</p><p> </p><p>And Hilda wants to believe her. She does. She can sense the raw anger in her voice, even if she's being intentionally vague, and yes, the Edelgard von Hresvelg she knows is cunning and devious, even to a fault, but a liar?</p><p> </p><p>Claude's words ring in her head, and even noted conspiracy theorist Hilda V. Goneril is having some trouble reconciling the evil genius she'd assumed Edelgard was with the woman before her, the Edelgard of that night, and the nights since.</p><p> </p><p>Ugh.</p><p> </p><p>"So when we met at the bar..." Hilda prompts, expecting her to at least fill in the gaps, if not overshare.</p><p> </p><p>"When you approached me, I thought you knew. That your gamble with Claude von Riegan was a calculated ploy, that you had surmised I would play along out of contrition, and your attempts at introductions and meaningless small-talk were just for show."</p><p> </p><p>"Fair. That's...fair," Hilda stammers and nods along, reminded that she's no less a rose in this garden of sinners than Edelgard herself, that there are no exceptions to this rule.</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'm sorry for doubting you," she says, lost in her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"After what happened, you have every reason to doubt," " Edelgard acknowledges in kind, pursing her lips as if there were a thought she had hoped she could voice now if not sooner, a risk she has yet to take.</p><p> </p><p>"And?" she obliges, even if the look she receives tells her this is neither the time nor place.</p><p> </p><p>"If that matter is settled, then I would be remiss, if I let Hubert trouble you further without due cause, " Edelgard tacitly poses, awaiting any sign of further approval.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm. Go on," she nods, doesn't think twice before giving her the green light.</p><p> </p><p>And by the small sparks that form in those violet eyes when she calls Edelgard her girlfriend for the very first time, she doesn't need to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my old enemy: rom-com clichés.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. and all that glitters is gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>And when he gets to her, he pauses. His expression visibly brightens, and he utters a "It seems there really is a first for everything. Congratulations, Miss Goneril," as if she really had managed to just barely scrape by, when even Lysithea is wincing at her exam paper like she'd been handed two-week old lettuce, already starting to mold.</p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>more soft hildagard. i am not sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a grave injustice, to define someone with just numbers alone, to distill the essence of their humanity down to something as arbitrary and pointless as a "Letter Grade".</p><p> </p><p>Like who do those professors think they are, trying to rob her of the individuality she's so carefully cultivated her whole life?</p><p> </p><p>So yeah, Hilda considers herself something of an intellectual, one who's far above those mindless drones who would sacrifice day and night only to fall short of a goal they knew in their heads they could not reach.</p><p> </p><p>But there's this dumb voice in her head now, the mini-Edelgard who keeps beating a dead horse by repeating that line over and over and over.</p><p> </p><p>And it's not like she hadn't made it worth her while.</p><p> </p><p>No, Edelgard had stumbled upon the perfect carrot-on-a-stick, and once she'd confirmed its potential, used it to manipulate Hilda into doing things she would never otherwise attempt out of the goodness of her own heart.</p><p> </p><p>And Hanneman's not as bad a lecturer as she'd thought, now that she's, you know, actually paying attention and all. He's even going out of his way to answer her questions, dumb as they might be.</p><p> </p><p>Basically, she has something to prove now. To herself and to, well, maybe the only person in 22 years who's believed in her... even when she has every reason not to.</p><p> </p><p>And if that means Hilda has to become the very thing she once swore to destroy... then so be it.</p><p> </p><p>She starts studying for real this time, drags Claude, Marianne, and Lysithea (who will not <strong>SHUT UP</strong> about how wonderful it is that Hilda's finally taking an interest in her education!) into the thick of it.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't take long for the trio to realize that she's not trapped in here with them; they're trapped in here with her, and for five whole days, it's as if Hilda is receiving revelations straight from the mouth of the Goddess herself.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>When it's over, it's over.</p><p> </p><p>And by it, she means the bloodbath that was the past hour and fifteen minutes of her life. Even good ol' Lysi is down for the count after that one. Really, she's just thankful she even managed to finish at all (she can tell it's not true of most.</p><p> </p><p>But Hanneman seems vaguely pleased as he does a once-over of her exam sheet.</p><p> </p><p>There's still hope for her yet.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>But goddess, are the statistics appalling. A low of 6, and a high of 88, with a median of 44?</p><p> </p><p>He reassures them, of course, that he does curve (it's past the drop deadline anyway), and sighs before passing out individual exams.</p><p> </p><p>And when he gets to her, he pauses. His expression visibly brightens, and he utters a "It seems there really is a first for everything. Congratulations, Miss Goneril," as if she really had managed to just barely scrape by, when even Lysithea is wincing at her exam paper like she'd been handed two-week old lettuce, already starting to mold.</p><p> </p><p>There, at the top of her exam, in bright red ink, is a pair of eights, along with one of those unfamiliar teacher stickers that reads 'good job !'</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>"Hard work is its own reward," Edelgard dismisses, needlessly coy as she traces the rim of her wineglass with her index finger.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and rewards are also rewards," she grumbles, irritated and pouty but clearly as irresistible as ever, because it works.</p><p> </p><p>It works, because Eelgard drains the glass and rolls her eyes and there's that look, the one that says they're about to do something they'll both regret.</p><p> </p><p>"So what did you have in mind?"</p><p> </p><p>"You can do more in a bed than fall asleep, you know," Hilda posits, not one to beat around the bush when it comes to wheedling Edelgard into giving her exactly what she wants.</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely not," she gets up from the dining table and leaves no room for debate. "Now, if you'll kindly excuse me, Hilda, I have some urgent matters to attend to before we retire for the night."</p><p> </p><p>"Then the shower. Let me join you. The bed thing, that was a joke. We don't have to do anything, if you don't want to. I just wanna look, that's all," Hilda admits to it, admits to being starved of any semblance of physical intimacy for the past two weeks of her life while she's gotten her act together, and Edelgard should know better. She's even twirling a lock of her hair, as if that could make things any less awkward between them.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. But you brought this upon yourself, Hilda.  Just...promise me you'll stay calm. I'll even let you do the honors," Edelgard says as she leads Hilda to the bedroom and undoes the buttons of her shirt.</p><p> </p><p>And  she grimaces when it comes off, tries to turn away from her and cover up, but Hilda holds her still.</p><p> </p><p>"It's hideous, I know," she concedes, not wanting to look her in the eyes and gauge her reaction to the wretched canvas that Edelgard has been forced to accept as her own.</p><p> </p><p>"We all have scars, you know," she smiles and gently pushes her down, then pulls her close. "It's just easier to see yours, since they're on the outside."</p><p> </p><p>"If this is about your inferiority complex, Hilda," Edelgard eyes her curiously, then begins to speculate between gasps for air. "I didn't fall head over heels for Holst, you know."</p><p> </p><p>Hilda abruptly stops, lets her hands aimlessly wander and trace circles here and there as she thinks through how best to play defense.</p><p> </p><p>" So...you knew about that, huh?</p><p> </p><p>But it's not as weird or as deep as you think."</p><p> </p><p>It's nothing more than a concealment of the truth, told only to save face.</p><p> </p><p>Because she's the one person who would be perceptive and calculating enough to piece it all together from the vague and unsolicited comments, and the multitude of jokes made in bad taste, the one person Hilda was hoping would call her on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Holst has nothing to do with it. I just wanted you to like me. That's all. "</p><p> </p><p>At that, Edelgard drops the subject and cracks a smile, resolving to pick it up another day.</p><p> </p><p>"What's not to like?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>shorter than the usual but hope you enjoyed ! school is beating me to a bloody pulp so these will be infrequent updates at best but we've almost reached the Plot™....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>